It's time for miracles
by SasukeUchiha0302
Summary: It's finally Autumn. For Crystal, Leah and Isabella the new school year is nothing but boring. Not even Adam Lambert's nearing concert can chase away the monotony. It's the perfect time for the girls, the new spies in town, to enjoy the miracle of life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** - _"Thank God! This is my second fic and I hope with all of my heart that you will like it. Somehow it's inspired from real life (hello! Adam Lambert's here too and will play a very big role in one of the girls life). And, also, do you like spies and MI6 agents? If you do read, read and re-read! Don't forget to review!"_

_And what if my chances were already gone?_  
><em>I started believing that I could be wrong<em>  
><em>But you give me one good reason<em>  
><em>To fight and never walk away.<em>

_With every step you climb another mountain_  
><em>Every breath it's harder to believe<em>  
><em>You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes<em>  
><em>To get to that one thing.<em>

- **No boundaries** by Adam Lambert

**Chapter one**

_With or without Vodka_

Have you ever had a dream so big that you couldn't believe your eyes if you saw it become true?

"Maybe," would answer Leah.

"I think so," would follow Crystal.

"Of course!" would finish Isabella the trio.

But I would only say this: when you truly want something I don't think there would be boundaries in your way, between you and your dream. No, you would break every rule or limit until you would see your dream come true.

And that's why… it's time for miracles.

_Leah's point of view_

It was a typical Friday, with the same boring physical education class in which nobody did anything (besides lazing), class who should end another useless school day.

No games of volley or tests or who knows what else. Even those stupid _footballers in the making_ gave up a while ago running after that ball just to hit it at least once.

I hated this class. I hated this boring school. I hated anything connected to 'going to useless classes'.

Isabella was right. We knew a lot of the things we started to revision at the beginning of this new school year.

Eventually, it wasn't my fault that half of the class had forgotten the definitions or those boring math problems and now we had to go over them again.

It also wasn't my fault that three quarters of the class had forgotten how to do a stupid english comment, and now our english theacher was forced to remind us… the same things I still knew.

School was boring, no kidding! And where to add that I wasn't invited to _the greatest party of September_. Jessica really got on my nerves sometimes.

I felt a light breeze in my hair which made me look up to the old tree.

I sighed.

"What about a jewellery box shaped as a heart? Or a bracelet with hearts? Or earings?"

Isabella and Crystal were talking, sorry, I mean, they were trying to convince each other since morning - come on! - that things shaped as a heart were or, in the other case, weren't more attractive than anything else in the world.

Crystal raised her eyebrow.

"Earings… _shaped as a heart_?"

"Of course," answered back Isabella.

I couldn't help chuckling. Crystal glared at me, making me turn back to the tree.

How to not listen to their conversation when they made you roll on the floor laughing? Earlier I even adimitted to myself that someway or another I was lucky that Jessica didn't invite me to the party. I don't know if I would have resisted the _tradition_, but mostly the lines "With the hearts. It's more pretty!", "Without the hearts! _That_'s more pretty!" without slaping them to come back down to Earth once and for all.

Really, it was much better and funny to look from the outside right now.

"Just give up on the hearts!" I intervened without realizing.

"See?" jumped Crystal in the next second.

Isabella looked at me narrowing her eyes and crossing her hands over her chest.

"Whose side are you really on?"

"_Oops!"_ I said to myself. I thought the plan was to keep my mouth shut until tomorrow, when they finished this conversation (and Jesssica finished showing off).

"I…didn't, I wanted to say you should give up…" I stopped letting out an exasperated sound before starting again with more determination. "God, you're annoying! Look, if you can't decide on a gift, don't buy it together. Crystal, you can buy Jessica something _without_ hearts, and you, Isabella, buy her something _with_ hearts. Was it really that hard?"

To my surprise both girls gave me a look that said something among the lines of "Are you stupid or what?"

"No way!" spoke Crystal.

"Exactly! We don't want to interrupt the tradition right now."

In my head I started slapping myself.

Tradition up, tradion down!

Since we became best friends we decided that when all three of us are invited to a party (anyway, in this case only two) to buy a gift together.

_This_ was the tradition.

"Fine," I commented myself. "Do you at least have some earplugs?"

I raised my hands to defend myself when they again glared at me, this time together. Then they got back to the old conversation - with or without hearts.

I already felt my brain on fire.

Last week, when they let me know that Jessica invited them to the party and found out that, actually, she didn't invite me, with all their honesty they assured me that if I'm not going they can easily not go too.

"I mean, it's just a party," said Isabella then. "There will be another one."

And because it was just a party that I couldn't come to, and they could, I refused, threatening that if they wouldn't go I would move out of the town! Anyway, they started laughing in the next second, but agreed to go without me.

Now I was starting to regret it.

I mean they were making plans to go to the mall after school to buy that gift with or without hearts together, also, tomorrow was going to be an awesome day for them, while I was going to stay locked between four walls in front of a boring book and, of course, in front of homework. I was planning to start from tonight.

I hated my life! And my luck! And Jessica!

And, also I figured out her plan.

It was getting on my nerves.

**- X X X X X X - **

Time - Thank Goodness! - passed quickly. I suddenly woke up with my bag over my sholder blending with the group of students leaving through the school gates, a lot of them talking about the next weekend.

As usually, Crystal was on my right mumbling something about the three showers she will do as soon as she gets home, and Isabella, on my left, was trying to catch me in a conversation about whatever investigation tv-show she saw last week, subject at which I definately sucked. Cassy, Crystal's twin sister, was behind us talking with I-don't-know-who.

As usually.

And also as usually, at that crossroad, me and Isabella continued walking straight ahead, while the twins took a right turn.

Isabella interrupted my line of thought as soon as we were alone.

"Are you alone at home?"

I looked at her stunned before we both started laughing, when we realized what she really said.

"Really, if that question came from a guy I would've punched him."

"I didn't mean… anyway, you understood," added the girl through her laughter.

"Yeah, I'm alone."

Isabella took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"That's amazing! It means you can come with me to Red Lights."

"You're alone too."

It sounded like a statement.

"Of course. And I want to take advantage of it," despite her entuziasm, she noticed my hesitation. "You have to come," she said quickly.

"Yes, but…"

"Come on! If it's about your parents they won't find out."

"I know, but…"

"And, it's Friday. This week school's over. Practically you're not breaking any rule."

"I'm not telling them where I'm going, I'm lying to them. So I'm still breaking a rule."

I bit my lip when I saw Isabella's smile grow. By not finding a strong argument to turn the situation to my favour, and she knew that, she had won.

Too easy! I have to work on my weak point.

"What they don't know can't hurt them," she commented happily.

**- X X X X X X -**

Red Lights was close to our homes, which was a relief for me if I was going to wake up with mom on the phone ordering me to get the hell home, not after asking me where the hell I was.

We barely found a free table. It was Friday, I told myself. People just got out of work and they were free to do whatever they wanted.

When the Menu's came we each ordered a drink - mine having a weird name, but Isabella said that until last year it was her favourite. So, why not try it?

"Have you decided on the gift?" I asked without thinking.

I swear I saw a spark in her eyes.

"We decided to take a jewellery box shaped as a heart in which will be a necklace and a pair of earings."

"A necklace and a pair of earings… which _aren't_ connected to hearts, right?"

The spark was quickly gone.

"Yeah… otherwise we would have gone on and on without reaching an agreement."

"_Happy ending,"_ I thought when our drinks arrived. Well, at least until my eyes fell on the glass in front of me.

"And when are you going to buy them?"

Why the hell was it green? I've never seen green drinks in my whole life. Even Isabella's brown one looked better.

I felt my stomach clench.

"In three hours, enough time for Crystal to take three showers and for me to decide which perfume and lip-gloss to wear."

Sighing, I pushed the glass aside hoping the girl wouldn't notice.

"Typical."  
>Isabella chuckled and took a sip from her glass.<p>

In the next second I realized.

I mean, what are the odds to catch a guy's eyes looking at you from dozens of people? And what the hell made me look towards him?

From here he seemed like a normal teenager. I didn't give him more than twenty years. I would say his chocolate brown eyes were even nice, if he wouldn't be such a jerk to stare. His brown hair was everywhere and it made me wonder if he had combed it this morning or, if he had combed at least once in his life.

Then I shivered realizing I was doing the same thing. I was staring. And he continued to look me in the eyes without looking away for at least a second.

"_You are as rude as him,"_ a weak voice whispered from a corner of my mind. _"Stop staring!"_

I blinked a few times as if I just then waking up to reality, as if that was the moment in which I was aware of the noise in the room, of the fact that Isabella was talking about something unknown to me.

I looked away from him trying to convince myself that he was just an idiot who had nothing else to do, and I reached for the glass drinking a little too much from it.

I had tears in my eyes when I felt it burning my throat.

"I thought they don't sell alcohol to underage people," I whispered breathing deep through my mouth to stop the fire in there.

Isabella automatically looked to me when I interrupted her long speech. I had caught enough details to realize she was telling me a new episode from NCIS.

"What are you talking about?"

"It burns," I whispered before suddenly standing up from the table, going to that bar and asking for a bottle of water as cold as possible.

The moment I felt it in my hand freezing my fingers, I opened it and drank half of the content.

Isabella came near me. She looked really worried and… puzzled. I saw the question in her eyes before she spoke, as soon as she saw my teary eyes:

"What happened?"

"It looks like your friend experimented Vodka for the first time in her life."

I turned on my heels a hundred and eighty degrees to look at the guy who spoke, the guy who stared at us before. Now he was grinning.

I dry-swallowed.

Isabella intervened.

"The Green Cocktail doesn't have Vodka, at least not the one she ordered."

Okay, you could see from miles that Isabella was in the mood for fighting, or at least arguing. The problem is I still wasn't able to stop it, especially when my fingers opened again the bottle of water to gulp the remaining content. And it still burned!

"You mean…this?" continued the guy taking from the counter a glass with a green solution almost identical to my drink.

"What?" I spoke sorely.

Isabella frowned behind me, I could feel her.

"Didn't you figure it out?"

"You bastard!" I heard her say through her teeth.

What? Wait, what's the catch? I still didn't get it.

Anyway… water, water, water. I swear! It was like I swallowed hot charcoal, not a stupid cocktail.

"Oh, you got it. Looks like we have a winner here. I like it, you really are good."

He was grinning, you could hear it in his voice.

I left them there to argue and went to the other side of the counter, where the bartender was and I bought a new bottle of water.

My fingers were anxiously looking for the lid, while my throat was screaming. I drank again greedily, just my water stopped in my mouth when I felt something going from my hip to my butt.

I yelped surprised and angry at the same time, turned around and all the water from my mouth was spit on the guy's face.

"You jerk!" I said through clenched teeth when, without realizing, my knee hit him between his legs.

The man doubled over in pain putting his hands on the place I hit him earlier.

"Hey, we don't need violence here," threatened the bartender from behind.

I threw him a look full of resent over my shoulder, turned to my table from where I took mine and Isabella's backpacks and threw some money on the table near our unfinished drinks, and went back to where she was and found her still arguing with that guy.

I threw her the backpack, saying:

"It's time to go."

"Hey, nice hit," the boy suddenly complimented me with a smile - he really was cute! - on his face.

I looked at him shocked. He… saw me?

"What hit?" jumped Isabella.

Getting over all that and suddenly feeling the need to take some air, I grabbed the girl's hand pulling her after me towards the exit from Red Lights.

"Hey, wait!" yelled the guy behind us.

Just one look through the corners of my eyes made me realize that he was coming after us, along with the man I had hit.

I started to run to Isabella's puzzlement. She was yelling for me to stop. Thank God that, still, she didn't oppose so I didn't have to drag her after me.

I crossed the street running making some drivers honk at us but didn't stop running until we reached the park. It was empty, to my horror.

Reaching its center, I stopped. My throat was still burning, but now I had to add the effort too.

I knew that from here on we couldn't go together. Me and Isabella lived in different points from the park and running blindly with some guys following us was not a possibility.

"We need to get home," said the girl near me, breathing in and out quickly because of the effort, as if reading my mind.

"There are, still, two of them," I emphasised.

"Two? Who's the second one?"

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly. "The lesser time we waste the better. We have a small advantage and I don't think it's the right moment to waste it. Run as fast as you can, ok?" I asked her. "I'll do the same."

She nodded slowly.

I knew she _liked_ danger, sometimes she confused it with fun. Actually, Isabella thought danger was _funny_.

Maybe, until yesterday I thought she was crazy, but now, feeling the adrenaline moving through my veins, I shared for the first time her thoughts.

Someway, I _liked_ it too.

"Call me as soon as you get home," she said.

I nodded quickly watching her run without looking at least once back. Now one of us was safe. I needed to leave too.

"Missed us?"

I gulped knowing the voice behind me. I turned facing the newcomers - the guy and the man - just to feel the blood running cold in my veins. Any bit of courage was drained from me as if it never existed.

"What the hell do you want?" I said through my teeth.

But, instead of an answer, I got a foot in my stomach as revenge from the man who had touched my butt earlier. I whimpered in pain.

Why? Why the hell was the park empty at this hour?

I barely saw the second foot coming, this time to my face. A single second took me to react, putting my arms as a shield in front of my eyes. I felt pain again, I couldn't lie.

But, my hands caught his ankle and I straightened myself, pulling him towards me and raising my foot so the face of the guy who stared at the club at us, was hit by my sneaker. I sent him to the floor with a hit of my knee between his legs.

That moment was a perfect opportunity for the other man to go behind my back and grab my hair.

"Auch!" I yelped.

Now it was on! Nobody touched my hair!  
>Although he was taller, I managed to hit his throat with my elbow, the sharp pain, I assumed, made him put both of his hands to his injured place.<p>

"_Perfect!"_ I told myself, rotating on my heels kicking him again between his legs, throwing him on the ground.

I was panting, I realized.

"You were… great!"

The guy I sent first to the ground was now in front of me helping the other get back on his feet.

Actually… I was shocked. What the hell was he saying there?

He looked me with the same cute smile although there was a faint trail of blood in the corner of his mouth. My shock got even bigger, completely replacing the adrenaline from before.

"My name is James," he said still smiling at me like an angel as if nothing from before was real. "This guy, that you just took down, is Shane."

Shane finally standing up threw me a look full of hate still keeping his hands… in that place of men.

I automatically stood back bewildered.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" I asked cautiously wondering if they would catch me if I tried to run.

I didn't think so, seeing how they looked like.

"Did you by any chance take karate classes?" asked James.

I frowned at him shaking my head.

"Okay, that means you're a natural."

What the hell was he talking about?

"What's your name?" he asked this time with too much kindness in his voice.

"Leah," I said without really wanting to.

"Ok. So, Leah let me tell you that you passed."

I widened my eyes.

"I passed what?"

"The test."

"The test? What test? No wait, this is a stupid game of yours to catch me again with my guard down."

"Is it?" asked James.

This new attitude of his was getting on my nerves.

I chenched my teeth.

"I think you're crazy."

"Maybe," was all he said grinning.

Then, as if he had done it dozens of times went to the inner pocket of his black leather jacket to take out a badge which he showed to me without hesitation.

I stared at it reading out loud.

"James Jonathan Clarevisse... M... I... 6... _What_?"

"James Jonathan Clarevisse, MI6 agent."

I gulped. This was one of the weird guys from that SIS, Secret Intelligence Service? You knew a lot when you stayed near a girl like Isabella, I told myself quickly.

But, seriously now, what the hell did I get myself into? I attacked these freaks and now… jail? I was too young to go to jail! And my mom would kill me before the police came after me.

I let out a bitter laugh at that.

James, noticing my gesture, raised an eyebrow.

"Practically, it's only your fault," I thought out loud. "You attacked me first, this guy Shane put his hand on my butt and… you didn't have anything to do with the Vodka in my cocktail?"

James grinned even wider. But I was just satisfied to smile in my head. So I wasn't going to jail? No.

"I didn't come here to cause you problems. I came here to propose you something, now that you really managed to beat Shane to a pulp."

The guy still suffering glared at me again.

"As if I didn't beat you too," I commented unsatisfied.

James let you a grimace.

"Ok, ok, maybe you almost broke my nose, but that doesn't matter." Then suddenly becoming very serious spoke. "Do you want to be a part of MI6?"

In that moment I started laughing.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not kidding at all," he said coldly.

"How the hell do you think those from MI6 will receive _me_ in their organization? _Me_?"

"You don't understand."

I became serious too.

"Is there really something to understand?"

"Listen, this was a test that you passed, I made a proposal to you that only a fool would refuse. All you have to say is yes or no."

"So you want me to accept something that I have no idea of. Anyway I think it's impossible."

"I promise I'll give you as many explanations you need as soon as you say yes."

I sighed.

These things were annoying. I know I could say in any moment no and go back to my old life as if nothing happened, if he was really serious. But my old life was boring, really. Too predictable. Even now I could bet on a hundred pounds that my mother was going to cook for dinner those spaghetti that I never really liked, or that the Math teacher was going to give us a surprize test on Monday after our attitude at today's classes. I hated the predictable.

And if…

Damn it, curiosity or even escaping from a world that boring were very big in comparison them to the wish to go back to my unattractive world.

"Have you decided?" asked James suddenly anxious.

Oh man, I hope I will never regret this decision.

"Yes, I've decided."

I saw his eyes sparkling… why?

**- X X X X X X -**

I was so damn tired. I felt my feet as if they were made of stone. I barely managed to get out of the park. I felt good after the choice made earlier. I didn't want to scream at anybody, I just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

At the end of the alley, to my surprise I saw enough people to block a whole street. They were all looking curiously at me like… I was the freak. And no one was getting closer because there were men with black jackets keeping them at bay. They had the same badges James had showed me... MI6.

Sighing and a little amazed, figuring out why nobody was in the park to see the fight between me and the MI6 agents, I took out my phone ready to write a text message and then close it.

"I got home safe and sound," I texted to Isabella.

I knew she did the same.

'_Cuz you've got a taste for danger__  
><em>_It turns you on__  
><em>_Just take a look in your face__  
><em>_I know whats going on__  
><em>_You like the taste of danger._

- **Danger** by Third Eye Blind

**AN** - _"Was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it? Whatever you think please __**review**__! __**Review**__!__** Review**__! And __**REVIEW**__! Please_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** - _"Hey, what's up? I'm back with the second chapter and some nice lyrics. Also, thanks all those who reviewed my story and keep up the good work ;) In this chapter I hope I cleared up who is the girl in whose heart Adam Lambert will come soon. If not... then keep reading and you'll find out._

_Hold on! Have you listened to the newest song on the second album of Adam, _Outlaws of love_? I love it. It's wonderful! And the lyrics left me speechless. _Tears all fall the same._ He's right here. _

_Anyway, see ya. First read and then don't forget to **review** :D"_

* * *

><p><em>I'm talking to the mirror again, but it's not listening<em>  
><em>I'm cleaning my dirty mind like a toilet, but it won't give in<em>  
><em>I'm drinking spirits in the hopes that I will find myself one,<em>  
><em>But all I can rectify is that the party's just begun.<em>

- **Party** by Nelly Furtado

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_A hole in the ceiling_

* * *

><p><em>Isabella's point of view<em>

* * *

><p>Yesterday, at shopping, was almost fun. Me and Crystal found a lot of other things, so, instead of coming back home with only one bag - in which was the gift - we came back with another five in each hand. We really tried calling Leah to come and help us with the other things - the ones we gave up so we won't break our hands, but the shop assistant being nice, said that she'll keep it for us until tomorrow - but to my annoyance her phone was closed.<p>

And that's how I could get rid of my aunt in the next morning, by sending her to get them for me.

Finally, until about two o'clock in the afternoon I sat in front of the computer listening to music - and not any kind of music -, then I took a bath, from four to five o'clock I managed to convince myself that to a white dress bought from _Mango_ a light pink gloss was better than a simply pink one (you would say what's the diffrence, but there's a small one!) - of course, I chose something from _M.A.C_, as usually - and the fragrance, what else but _John Galliano_?

At six o'clock, I had already called the cab.

"Where are you?" I heard the voice at the end of the line.

"I just got here," I said carefully stepping out of the cab on my high heels.

As usually, my phone kept ringing. The first was Crystal who assured me that she'll wait for me in front of the club in which the party will take place, and she also threatened that she'll kill me if I was late. The second one was my aunt to ask if I got there - as if I could fly! -, and now it was my mother to which I had said countless of times not to call me unless it was something extremely important. And when I say important, I mean something of national security. Of course she never listened.

I already felt my good mood flying away.

"Don't be late, or I'll send the cops after you."

I rolled my eyes trying to stay calm. She was just… just over reacting a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go now?"

"No, wait. I have something very important to tell you."

Right in the second in which I was wondering where the hell was Crystal because I couldn't see her anywhere on this street, and I had a feeling that our roles were about to change from a moment to another - _I'm the one_ who will kill her - a new cab stopped in the same place mine had before.

"National security?" I couldn't help but ask, while my eyes were trying to see who the hell was going to get out of the car. I hoped it was Crystal, to at least make some of my rising anger fade away.

"This time you got it right. It's something concerning national security," continued mom the conversation to which only half of me paid attention.

The other half was staring without wanting to the person that got out of the cab. Black hair in every direction, a jacket as black as coal and... Oh My God! I had to bit my lip not afraid that I'll wipe away the gloss - I had another one in my purse - when I saw that horrible pair of glasses that covered half of the face of the newly arrived - Jessica's boyfriend. Ok, I was very close to start laughing.

"I'll call you back," I told my mother stopping her mid-sentence, closing the phone and putting it in the purse.

"Hey, Isabella!" spoke the guy, Christian, right?

"Hey," I said quickly making a plan to kill Crystal when she'll finally get here.

Maybe I'll strangle her?

"Aren't you coming in?"

I followed him closely as he took off his glasses and put them in a pocket from inside his jacket. I bit my lip prepared for the next laughing fit.

"Not yet. I was waiting for Crystal," I said trying to be nice.

"And will she get mad if you get inside with me?"

_"Not her,"_ I thought. _"But Jessica will."_

"No, but I promised her."

And I thought only Leah could make such pathetic arguments. Damn it!

"As you wish." He shrugged suddenly cold. "I'll see you inside, Mason," he said disappearing through the door of the building from behind me, before I could say a few harsh things to him.

"What?"

That asshole really dared to call me by my familly name?

I really was about to go after him and kick his ass…

But a third cab stopped me.

"Am I late?" asked Crystal as soon as she got out of the car.

"What do you think?" I almost yelled at her feeling my blood boiling. I wouldn't be surprised if my face was red, I felt like a volcano about to erupt.

"Well… you see… I have a pretty good excuse…" she mumbled while smiling.

"I hope so!" Then, trying to ignore the anger practically boiling in me, I noticed something. "Where's Cassy?"

"Inside."

My try to stay calm just flew away.

"What? Even your sister got here before you? What the hell…? What was your excuse?"

"Well, I got here with Cassy, but I noticed that I had forgotten the gift and I had to go and get it. I think that Cassy got bored waiting and got in without me."

She said that without breathing at least twice. Finally she shrugged as if it was a story that never had to be remembered before.

"You had forgotten the gift."

That was a statement.

I couldn't believe it. Even an airhead like me knew not to forget something like that home. Fine, actually, I wasn't so sure about that.

I sighed.

"Ok, ok…" I said starting to calm down. "That means that next time I'm allowed to be late," I teased her.

"No way!" she said with her most serious expression which made me laugh.

Crystal gave me the nicely wrapped up gift that she held in her hands until now and in which was the gift, ready to open the door behind me and to finally get in, but when I heard my phone ringing from my purse, I gave it back signaling her to stay there.

"What does immediately mean to you?"

It was my mom. Oh, God! I had totally forgotten.

"Fine, fine, just tell me what you have to say, I don't have time to waste."

These people didn't know that patience wasn't my strongest point?

"What do you want me to start with?" asked mom ignoring the anger in my voice.

"With the beginning."

_"Calm down Isabella, just calm down"_

I sighed for the second time.

"No, I'll start with what's more important."

"Just say what you have to say!"

If she kept playing with my nerves I was going to throw this phone down and stomp on it.

"Adam will have a concert in London in two months."

I swear my heart stopped for a long moment.

"What did you say?" I asked really shocked.

"What you just heard, don't make me repeat."

"Repeat!" I ordered her.

I heard a sigh coming from her, maybe trying not to yell - if only she dared - but she played along.

"Adam Lambert will have a concert in London in two months," she said for the second time, this time slower.

_"Yes, yes, yes! Thank __you, God!" _I thought, but I came back to my serious voice when I spoke again this time loudly.

"And? What are you waiting for? Buy tickets!"

"That's the bad part. He announced this morning on his offical site, at lunch the tickets were out for sale and it appears that until five o'clock... there wasn't a single ticket left."

I dry-swallowed, barely mumbling.

"What?..."

There were no tickets left. Already. Impossible.

_"Or not," _intervened a small voice in my head emphasizing that such a growing succes had to have _some_ consequences. Like selling all the tickets in just a few hours after putting them out for sale.

Why the hell didn't I think of spying his Twitter page today? I would have definitely found something out.

"Hold on, hold on, don't panic yet. Because of this first succes the producers said that they will put out for sale another series of tickets. You realise, though, that the seats won't be as good."

I breathed out, a flicker of hope appearing in my heart, when I asked again:

"Tell me there will be _backstage passes_."

"That definitely not," you could hear nervousness in her voice. "Look, I'll promise that I'll look out for the moment in which the next series of tickets will be out for sale. How many do you want me to buy?"

"Five," I declared automatically without realising.

"What do you need five for?" she almost yelled.

"Just buy five and stop asking anymore questions. Bye."

For the second time I hung up on her, then putting my phone in my purse. Five, ten, twenty tickets, it didn't matter. Let them be as many as possible - just let them be! - after that I was going to give them to who I wanted. I still knew from the beginning that I was taking two. One for backup in case I lost the other one. I liked how careful I had become, really.

Seeing that I ended the conversation, Crystal gave me the box again, but I gave it back this time too.

"I don't like to have both arms occupied," I got her attention, raising the hand in which I had the purse.

She rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to get in once and for all? Really, if we weren't dressed as nice as we are, people would think we are beggars."

By the way, I just noticed what she was wearing. A nice pink dress above her knees, with some wonderful bracelets - like the ones I looked at in stores - and high-heels, higher than mine to compensate the diffrence between our heights.

Seeing that I raised an eyebrow, amused, she continued without realizing what I really meant:

"It's already seven, Izzy."

How fast time flies!

"No, I meant that I like it," I said pointing to the outfit.

"Oh, this? Ahh... thanks!"

She gave me one of her sweet smiles and I also answered with one, signaling that we had forgiven each other, for the stupid things we did earlier. She was late, I talked a lot on the phone.

"Ok. Let's get in."

And for the first time that evening I looked at the building behind me. Although at the first floor was one of those new clubs that people like Jessica visited a lot, above were some apartments. And don't ask why nobody bought them. Anyway, to my surprise I never heard a sound from inside while I waited.

Ok, why the hell didn't anybody buy those apartments?

I opened the door, with Crystal behind me, and stepped into the blinding lights inside. The first thing I wanted to do was to put my hands over my ears when, getting on a table, Jessica declared starting the music as loud as possible:

"Let the party start!"

I think that instead of _the best party of September_, it was going to be the _worst event I had ever came to._

I suddenly wished to be in Leah's place, wherever the hell she was now.

* * *

><p><em>Leah's point of view<em>

* * *

><p>So… I was dying.<p>

Ok, I finished all of my homeworks.

I helped my mom in the kitchen.

I cleaned up my room.

I read a boring book.

I opened the television and the computer just to close them again in the second I realised there was nothing to see there.

And why the hell was still time left for... nothing? Well, instead of staring at the walls. Which were too empty, let's face it. A few posters with Britney Spears and with Beyonce (no way Justin Bieber - because I hated him -, or Justin Timberlake - because mom would declare he was too _manly _and other stupid things of hers). Yeah, some posters would be great. Make some of the emptiness of this room with just a bed, a desk and a wardrobe go away.

I admit that I never asked for more because I really didn't need and I usually didn't care.

I took my phone, put on my headphones and started listening to some music. Anyway, that was before I threw it back on the pillow. What happened to me? How did I have the same songs from a year ago?

I sighed.

I rolled on my back, with my eyes on the ceiling this time. On the empty ceiling.

"Can posters be put on the ceiling?" I asked suddenly aloud without wanting.

It definitely wouldn't look good. And I don't really think I would feel good at 2 a.m to wake up with a frightening Jennifer Lopez in my arms in case the poster would fall.

I suddenly stood up putting my head in my hands.

I was lying to myself.

The reason why this room was so empty - without _cool_ things - was because mom didn't accept _cool_ things. It wasn't fair.

It also wasn't fair that this was happening to me. If I remember it right, and I didn't need any big effort, usually Saturday afternoons or even Friday were spent mostly with Isabella, sometimes with Crystal too if she was at her grandmother's who lived near me. If it wasn't for that stupid party I would now be in the park with them. Although I was supposed to be home at nine and a half.

Oh, I was sick of other people controlling my life.

Just wait and see what will happen when I'm independent. You have no idea.

_"The unexpected," _I thought suddenly a little more happy.

I jumped up intending to get rid of some clothes that, in my opinion, needed to be washed. I went straight to the wardrobe opening all of the doors and the drawers and began to take out what needed to be cleaned.

The shirt that I wore yesterday and two days ago, a few socks that had nothing to do there anyway, a pair of dirty pants and the jeans I wore all week. That's how I managed to get rid of just two minutes of this boring day.

I threw them all near the bed, checking the jeans pockets for the MP-3 that I searched all morning for.

Instead of it I found something else to my surprise, and trust me, to my happiness. It was a piece of paper - a bussines card, I saw and remembered - on which were written the following words:

"James Jonathan Clarvisse," I mumbled while my fingers from my left hand were reaching for the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Isabella's point of view<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered my ears started to hurt.<p>

As soon as I gave Jessica her gift wishing her "Happy birthday!", I wanted to turn a hundred and eighty degrees and run through the door.

As soon as I noticed Christian looking at me from the other corner of the room while - figures - he was kissing Jessica, I clenched my fists.

_Mason_, hn? How dare he?

And as soon as I finished the first dance, at Crystal's request - she was very happy for whatever reason - I apologized telling her that I need a break. But, actually, I needed air as I was feeling like I was drowning in that crowd.

In the moment when I stepped in the empty bathroom the noise suddenly stopped as if it was never even there.

_"Thank, God!" _I told myself while I was analyzing my outfit and my make-up in the giant mirrors on the walls.

Although everything was perfect, I applied a thin new layer of lip-gloss. That way it looked even better.

Then, from an unknown reason even to myself I went to the door locking it. At least I figured that being bothered right now wouldn't be too good for my stomach.

Firstly, I meditated while circling the floor covered in grindstone, my heels making a rhythmic sound, at my party when I'll be eighteen, there won't be this horrible music Jessica had. Oh no, just Adam Lambert.

I smiled to myself, then continued.

Secondly, I wanted something outdoors. Or not really. Just something with a terrace where people could go out for some air.

The only terrace here was that small window, that, from an impulse, I got into a toilet to open while climbing on the sink, a little hard considering what I was wearing. I sat there for a few seconds breathing the air from outside and hoping that nobody will see me, before I got back to meditating in the center of the room.

And third, I would never dance on a table in front of everybody. It was embarrassing.

And I would never stand a boyfriend that would stare at another while kissing me. And I bet it was a French kiss.

_"No way!" _I declared, feeling my stomach clench forcing me to go back to the small window opened earlier.

Yeah, the air was helping me.

But what was Crystal doing there? Did she find her sister in all that crowd? Did she find another partner to dance with? Or, a boy, maybe?

I wanted to go home, damn it!

I turned back to the mirrors.

If I hadn't been so busy shopping, or worrying what I was going to wear to the party maybe, with nothing else to do, I would have stayed a few hours on Adam's Twitter, see how _the story was written online_. Or even on his site, but that happened rarely. I was there maybe once a month to see the tours, and even asked myself what made him advance his concert in London with almost a year.

If I remember - and until yesterday I was sure about this - all of the concerts he had this Autumn were supposed to be in Asia. What happened?

Anyway, whatever happened or not took me by surprise. I couldn't get a _backstage_ this year either? It wasn't fair.

And then something caught my attention. Not at the door or at the window, but above me on the ceiling. It was like a rhythmic beat at first, and when it started to get louder I asked myself if it was an earthquake, or if someone had really bought the apartments above, and was now moving the furniture, I automatically took a few steps back near the wall just to see in the next second the white wall slowly coming down.

Then a noise that could even wake the dead was heard when the ceiling fell, hitting the floor, shattering everywhere, white dust appearing.

I automatically put my hand on my nose feeling like I was drowning and having some coughing fits. You could hear some whispers, and in the next second when the dust had settled a little I could see two guys dressed completely in black - here and there dirty - with weird masks on their face, with cracks just where their eyes and mouths were.

"It's a robbery," immediately declared one of them noticing me near the wall while raising towards me a metal pipe sharpened on one edge. "Give me your purse."

I stared at him not believing my eyes and ears - so _that_'s how they moved furniture, together with the wall - before realizing that the other guy was coming near me... holding in his hand a fork.

Still, a _fork_?

I didn't know if I should be afraid or roll on the floor laughing.

I chose the second one.

"What's so funny, huh? I'm not joking here!" spoke the one with the pipe.

Then I stopped wiping my tears.

"You, guys, are so funny! What, Jessica hired you to show off at her party? I'm sorry to tell you, but you got the wrong room. Go next door."

"I told you we are not joking," emphasized the guy with the fork in his hand yanking my purse and spilling the contents on the floor.

I watched shocked as my gloss from _M.A.C_ - _from _M.A.C - my _touchscreen _phone and my cab money - all of them! - were rolling on the floor in the next second with a strong noise, especially when my phone's screen broke. Suddenly, he threw my purse from _Mango_ - _from _Mango - at my feet before bending to take the phone and the money. When he saw the gloss, he simply took it and threw it in the trash.

That's it, I was angry!

"Do you have _any idea_ how much that was, you jerk? Or how much _the purse _was?"

"Why should I care?" he said keeping my already destroyed phone, but throwing the money to the guy with the pipe. "Hey, Shane, there are enough money here for a pizza."

The other guy caught them and put them in his back pocket.

"_Why should you care?_" I asked my voice sounding a lot higher than usual. "I'll show you _why_ you should care, you idiot!"

Forget the money and the phone! But the gloss and the purse... Oh God! - when I thought about waiting another week for my order from the U.S.A to come I felt my blood boiling.

I bent suddenly, to take a piece from the ceiling - hey, I wasn't expecting it to be so easy - and I hit the guy that mocked my things with it straight in the head. At least if he hadn't threw the gloss to the trash.

"That should teach you a lesson," I told him.

I don't know how good or how strong my hit was, but still I heard him whimper in pain, then I saw him taking his hand to his head while turning towards me. Through the cracks of the mask where you could see his eyes, I could see them narrowing. It really hurt?

The one with the pipe jumped towards me aiming its sharp edge to my head, but, like had seen in many action TV-shows, I suddenly squatted. The pipe went in the wall pretty deep thanks to the strength he had used. And that was my chance to get back up and hit him as hard as I could with my fist in his chin.

I watched in awe as he rolled on his back and remained unmoving on the floor.

"Oh, that was close!" I said shocked as soon as I dodged the other guy's fork which was coming dangerously close to me.

It was close considering it went millimeters from my temple.

I yeanked it from the place in which it was stuck in the wall pointing it towards the attacker. With the corner of my eye, in the same time, I could see the one from my feet coming back to his senses and - maybe from instinct, or maybe on purpose (this kind of things really worked in movies) - I sent my foot between his legs sending him in heaven, I think. Yeah, he'd wish.

He really yelled in pain.

Ok, that was hesitation coming from me even if it lasted only two seconds. Because in those two seconds the other guy that I had hit in his head with the ceiling piece hit me with his knee in the stomach making me fall with the fork near his comrade.

_"Thank, God!"_ I thought because I hadn't eaten since lunch. I closed my eyes whimpering in pain in the same time trying to recover my breath.

Then I stayed still.

"Hey, Shane, man, are you okay?"

The other barely said through groans.

"Yesterday twice, now once more. I'm telling you this job doesn't pay me enough."

You could hear a chuckle, then movement. Footsteps.

"It looks like she's unconscious. What are we going to do now?" asked Shane again trying to ignore the pain, I assumed.

"We have to make everything seem a dream, I don't know. We'll see." A sigh, then the same voice continued: "Man, I would have bet a lot more on her than on the chick from yesterday."

"Why?" mumbled Shane.

Wait a second, these really thought I was unconscious? That I don't hear a thing? And what the hell were they talking there?

"I don't know, yesterday at the bar she seemed smarter... anyway, about that _vod-_"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I clenched my hand tightly around the fork raising it with my hand and stuck it in the guy's ankle, the other one aside from Shane.

When this one fell to the floor yelling in pain, I immediately jumped to my feet.

I was shocked by myself, but their shock beat mine a thousand times.

I was right in front of them, on the floor, one of them, Shane, holding his hands in that place of the men, and the other taking out the fork from his bloody ankle.

I don't know why, but my hands went to my back for the pipe yanking it easily from the wall.

The war just started, and I was suddenly very angry.

* * *

><p><em>Crystal's point of view<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, hello! Have you seen Isabella?"<p>

The boy shook his head.

Unnerved, I went to the next classmate to put the same question and get the same shake of the head.

"Hey, hello! Have you seen Isabella?"

I lost count at the number of persons that I had asked and I had enough. It was time to leave and when we left we left together. It was already past midnight, we got through that horrible cake, Jessica opened the gifts with a nauseous humor - and bugged me the whole night with questions like "We haven't gone out as girls?" or "Do you want me to introduce you to a super _hot _guy?", _"__Which is your ex boyfriend," _I added in my mind.

Oh, God! Has anybody seen Isabella tonight?

"I saw her," someone said from behind.

I turned automatically to that person full of hope and relief... just to bump in with Christian's superior face.

Hope and relief disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Where?" I asked without really wanting.

He signaled to a door on a back hallway.

"She went a few hours ago to the bathroom dragging a guy after her. When I went to try the door it was locked from the inside and you could hear... _weird noises_." He grinned like a jerk. "Leaves you wondering what happened there, or whatever, what is still happening."

No, wait, I wasn't shocked.

Just that maybe for a few minutes I felt the room spinning with me.

Was something like that really possible?

* * *

><p><em>There's a hole in the ceiling down through which I fell.<em>  
><em>There's a girl in a basement coming out of her shell.<em>  
><em>And there are people who will say that they knew me so well.<em>  
><em>I may not go to heaven, I hope you go to hell!<em>

- **St. Robinson in his Cadillac dream** by Counting Crows

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - _"Hey, you're here! It means you finished reading. How was it? Anyway, I hope with all my heart that you liked it. Before leaving **review**, please! I'll feel much better afterwards :D See ya next chapter! ;)_

_I dedicate this chapter to my friend Miruna - she knows why. All kisses and hugs go for you :-* :X"_

**Review!**

**Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! And Review!**


End file.
